future_gen_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness In My Soul
Characters Ashley Jr. (From Normal Fanon) Ryder Ranger (￼From Normal Fanon) Kasey Chase Zuma Katie Rubble Story Ashley ran. Ran as far and fast as she could. Out of the Lookout, She couldn't believe why she hurt Ryder with her animal powers. Her own brother. She knew that an act of true love could save him, so she ran to the spot where she last saw him. But, she stopped to see a circle of the PAW Patrol staring down at a bloody and injured body. "No...." Ashley whimpered, "th-this...can't be happening!" Upon hearing her voice, Katie turned around and looked at her. "You did this?" The girl asked, bewielderd. Tears streamed down Ashley's cheeks, as she struggled to open her mouth. "I didn't mean to.........." "WHAT?!" Katie cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "you...you monster!" Upon hearing that, Ashley backed away as the PAW Patrol drew nearer. "You hurt him and Possibly Killed him!" Chase cried. "This is all your fault!" Rubble cried. "Thanks to you, we don't have a Leader Now!" Zuma barked. "We also looked up to you and you let me down!" Kasey snarled. Suddenly, Ranger stepped up. "Ranger......" Ashley begged, "please............" "Listen," Ranger began, you didn't just didn't let one of your brothers down, you let us down!" The boy's words struck Ashley like a sword. "If you controlled those powers long ago," Ranger continued, "the accident, would have NEVER happened!" As the other pups, Katie and Ranger yelled at her, Ashley saw Ryder lift his head up slightly. "Ryder...Ryder please!" Ashley pleaded. "Make them understand!" Ryder just looked down, and shook his head slowly. Ashley Formed tears in her eyes. "No!" Ashley cried. "No you too!" She suddenly heard a small sound come from Ryder's mouth. "You really are a Evil kid......................." Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ryder had even betrayed her. Suddenly, Ryder stopped bleeding comepletely and his head dropped to the floor and he breathed his last and slowly Closed his eyes. "NO!!!" Ashley cried. The pups, Katie, and Ranger heads whipped around and they all crowed around Ryder, who was now died. Katie cried into Ryder's neck and the other pups and Ranger just stared, unmoving. Ashley turned on her heels and ran. She ran into the forest and stayed there. She only emerged when she didn't hear Katie's sobs and went to go see her brother's died body. Ashley bent over her brother's body and just looked down at his died/Injured form. "Ryder...." Ashley mumbled, "I'm sorry..........." Ashley cried into Ryder's side and a figure towered over her. Ashley looked up. Shadow Kasey stared down at her. "You really did have evil in you, didn't you?" Shadow Kasey said coldly. "G-go away! Leave me alone!" Ashley stuttered. Shadow Kasey looked down at Ryder. "So....the little Pip-Squeak is dead?" Shadow Kasey asked, "My parents are gone, and now this? I was starting to not become Evil anymore and Started to warm up to him and you...you were dumb enough to use your powers against yourself and killed him!" "I-I-I didn't mean to!" Ashley cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "it was an accident!" Shadow Kasey snorted. "Just be glad when your judgement day comes........" Shadow Kasey turned around and loped off into the darkness, leave Ashley and Ryder's body. Ashley looked down at her brother, Shadow Kasey's words etched in her head. Just be glad when your judgement day comes........ Ashley started to remember all the words the PAW Patrol said to her. You hurt him and Possibly Killed him! Thanks to you, we don't have a Leader Now! We also looked up to you, and you let me down! Then, there was Ranger's words that struck her. You just didn't let one your brothers down, you let us down! If you controlled those powers of yours long ago, the accident wouldn't have happened! Ashley managed to stop crying long enough to speak to her deceased brother. "You were right, Ryder," Ashley sobbed, "maybe I am a Evil kid.........." She started to run off, until someone put a Hand on her shoulder. Ashley turned around and staring back at her was....Ryder. "It's..ok, Ashley. I forgive you....." Ryder whispered his voice trailing away with the wind as the transparent figure stood there, talking to her. "Thank you......" Ashley sighed, tears slowly running down her cheeks. Running away with Ryder's ghost, the black and white Spiked haired threw herself off a cliff, watching Ryder float upward, his body slowly returning to normal. "Don't worry, Ryder," Ashley said to herself, "I'm coming home........." Then, there was no more............................